


yes

by my_soul_has_mcbroken



Category: yes. - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken
Relationships: bri/kami
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

kami saw bri n smooch mwuah 


	2. Chapter 2

bri goes muawh back


	3. Chapter 3

kami says "uwu owo i wuvv you rawr x3"


	4. Chapter 4

bri goes "grrrrgrgrgrgtrgrrgrggrrrrggrrrrrr"


	5. Chapter 5

kami bacc up to get her knife 

"uhhh, i dont deserve u, u should be with a real girl"


	6. Chapter 6

bri goes "who are you i am from ancient greece" and ACTUALLY falls in wuvv <3


	7. Chapter 7

kami n bri gwow up n get mawwied n have bebbies


	8. Chapter 8

all the bebbies look like 👹👹👹


	9. Chapter 9

they planned to have 420 children but kami died giving birth to the 420th


	10. Chapter 10

bwi, out of anger, kills all the bebbies 👹👹👹


	11. Chapter 11

then he wots n jail n dies 


	12. Chapter 12

the end


End file.
